A Tell of Time
by Riassira Arabellum
Summary: Naruto. A being from a world that existed outside of space and time. Created before Creation, he began before beginning. The world has unfolded before him as he waded through the time of man's progress. Now after centuries of absence why has he appeared at the seeming end of Metropolis during General Zod's attack? Naruto/Killer Frost God!Naruto-Moral Confliction (No more Faora sry)
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey all I wrote this up after watching Man of Steel(EPIC movie) I pondered what if Naruto was evil as fuck because of a random thing? Magic. Superman's weak to magic and he's practically a god. I loved how badass Faora-Ul was in her fight alongside Nam-Ek vs Kal. Soooo this story popped up. It won't be updated too frequently but I don't abandon stories. It will just take quite a bit of time. Review/pm your thoughts on things that should happen. Mistakes, lore issues stuff like that. Have a great time and enjoy!

* * *

"HA!"

"HA!"

"HA!"

"RAAAAH!"

The sound of flesh and metal giving way to a razor sharp blade was the only sound that echoed across the barren field.

A being in heavy armour slowly stepped back away from another being in armour, metal clanking with the movement. Two long tails of blonde hair flowing out from under the person's helmet. The other had similarly damaged armour, but of a different make. A long and modestly large broadsword jutted out of the person's chest through the right pectoral area, breaching the armour's back.

Silver hair swayed as the second person dropped the black and gold shield it wielded. It's hands reaching up at the offending weapon, seemingly in disbelief. A choking sound emitted from the person as it fell to its knee. Another sound that of chocking continued.

Once more the noise resumed, but the armoured being fell forward, slamming down on its protected hands. A whimper not of a man but of a woman fell from the armour.

Leaning back on her knees she slowly and with difficulty pulled the heavy helmet from her head. Silver hair fell down from her head as golden eyes glowed with anger and lingering strength.

"It is over. Rishanoh, I have won. Your conquest of the world is finished."

The man as his voice proved removed his own helmet which bore a large crest that was similar to a golden cross over scratched black metal, the eye slits lying under the crosses centre.

Red as a livid person's vision two eyes stared down upon the fallen warrior. Walking forward he gripped the broadswords grip with one hand as his other was occupied by a shield bearing a golden Fleur de Lis upon a black metal.

With no effort the man pulled his weapon from the woman's chest, but he pushed away with his leg upon her left breast. With a cry of pain and no defiance she fell to her back.

"You, with your power and influence."

He slid his sword into the dirt in front of him, next to his tossed helmet.

The sky darkened further as clouds full with rain gathered above. A torrent of water began to cascade down.

"You knew of me, my age, my wisdom, _my power. _Yet you still attempted to kill me. A being of uncountable age. A person so old time no longer means anything to it." The being's gloved hands wrapped around the hilt of the buried sword.

"A BEING OF DIVINITY WHO SAW THE CREATION OF THE FIRST HUMAN!"

Golden eyes full of anger met red.

"I knew you would be strong, but you are impossibly strong."

The words spoken with death on its lips...

_Smiled_ as a weak hand raised itself to point at the long haired blonde.

"I curse you then, curse you to rage at the world you-"

Red eyes shot open as the words continued. 'No...!'

"...once loved. Resist the temptation to pull it under heel. But it will not last, you will crumble and you will beg for the curse's release. But it will NEVER come. I curse thee for eternity, bend and torment yourself you heathen!"

Red eyes closed as the blade he had lifted to finish off the woman stopped mid strike.

The world went black.

* * *

A sprawling metropolis in fact named Metropolis was full of life as was typical. Cars zipped by, pedestrians yelled at the cars as they "got too close for comfort."

This wasn't true.

An AC-130 flew overhead as a loud pulse flew through the crumbling city. Cars and other debris floated around a large purple/silver machine. As the gunship got closer and closer the large beam under said machine ceased to emit it's energy and the levitated objects fell.

The machine and the plane surged with a strange electricity as the two came closer. Before they collided two things happened. One stranger then the other.

A being garbed in strange armour shot out from the planes rear followed shortly after by another person dressed in green. Concurrently however a being of a slim and yet muscular build appeared seemingly from no-where. The person earlier mentioned in black fell to the ground, slamming into it and making a small crater before sliding forward to his feet.

It was a woman of a, average height, she had short black hair, and had piercing blue eyes. She tried to crawl towards the stranger, she however soon found there was no need as the person knelt down and gripped her by the neck. His arms tensed up as he stood, the girl following him. She struggled, a look of confusion, anger and fear at the perpetrator before her.

This seemingly human being was lifting her, _containing her_, leaving her amplified strength pointless as she felt him _crushing_ her neck slowly but surely. A cruel smirk grew upon the man's face. "I own you. You are mine. You resist."

He squeezed again, this time choking all breath from her. "You die." He went to let go and when he did she predictably tried to escape by using her enhanced abilities to shoot away. However unpredictably he grabbed her with his right hand, firmly gripping the rear of her pants before he pulled her back by the hip. As simply and effortlessly as taking a breath he threw her to the ground and knelt onto her chest. "Death?"

His word was quick, cold, and unwavering. The woman's eyes widened in primal fear as he gripped her by the sides of her arms and threw her up. As if he was there the entire time he slammed his knee into her back, throwing her once more into the dirt beneath them. As he slammed down next to her he heard the sounds of a fight going on. It was the human raised Kyrptonian, and the General, fighting to the death.

Glancing once more at the woman beside him he flipped her crawling body over. Caressing her cheek as she struggled to move away he spoke with a gentle tone. "I was created before creation, I began before there was even a beginning. I am eternity, and I am the end. But" he cupped her chin, tilting her face to look her in the eye.

"I bare a curse, one I have tried to resist on my own, by myself. I have watched this conflict. I have seen you and your actions. You are rude, egotistical...an elitist. However I am somewhat omniscient. If I spend enough time focusing on one individual I can read their past, present and to an extent...their very future."

His grip strengthened on her chin. "I am granted to choose one person at any time to bond to myself to share this curse. It is _my_ salvation." His grip lightened as he reached for her ankle. He then began to drag her away. Her hands raked through the dirt and occasionally cement, her body too weak to fight him anymore.

"I'll re-educate you, show you true strength."

She tried to say something, anything but she was to weak all she could do was be dragged.

Her eyes finally fell shut as the sound of silence and crumbling buildings disappeared and was replaced by dark room a strange tune lingering in the air.

* * *

A/n I originally posted this on the Naruto+Justice League archive but switched it when I actually thought deeply about how I wanted the characters to look. I vastly prefer Killer Frost's looks from Young Justice then any others. Now the look for Faora-Ul in this story is the one from Man of steel. No other looks. I will be updating as soon as possible til then have a great life! Sorry for the update false alarms i was tinkering with stuff. it is still only one chapter so far and I'm only 62 words into the next one.


	2. Oh Is That Blood? HA!

The sound of hissing, flicking and the additional noise of something pulsing entered her ears as her weak body protested at the simple motion of opening her eyes. Where was she? Why was everything bathed in a faint golden colour?

When her eyes finally opened two large eyes with black slits stared back at her. A purple tongue flicked out at her face as she stood still not understanding what she was looking at. Her mind was a blur, as it had been for the duration of time she'd been here. Wherever _here _was. A bead of sweat slid into her eye and started stinging. Reacting to it she jerked up a just a bit.

She quickly found the two large eyes narrow as a series sharp pains erupted in multiple areas of her body. A gasp of pain left her body as she fell forward. These animals had been repeating this, for an immeasurable amount of time. The pain was unbearable as they would release their toxins into her body. But it was not to last. The golden light was removed as if it was never present and the serpent around her would fade into simple ink markings upon the grey floor as a large sun burned away at the edge of the room. A yellow sun.

And she was filled with a bountiful surge of strength and confidence. As if she was invincible. And it shut off.

No warning. No tell. Just gone. The now familiar glow of gold re-emerged and the ink came to life.

* * *

A mesh of red and white, black and silver, Purple and pink. That's all the blonde being could see. This was his view of the world. Yes of course his vision was "normal" his eyes could see what we human's do. But as a transcendent being...he was of course granted a sight beyond sight as all beings of his "level" were.

But even now. Thousands of years into his life after life...he was blind. The one being he wished to find: The one being he wanted nothing more then to erase was invisible. If not for the fact he knew it was somewhere. He would believe it simply didn't exist. But he knew it did. Someone was messing with him. Someone helped Rashonah cast that curse.

"wyvesh nah reveks et sens" Naruto gritted his teeth as he flicked his hand. His transcendent gift in hearing alerted him to the pain and torment that had resumed for his slave.

"Garatus en escale neten..." growling the blonde waited in silence for a few more seconds. After he felt it was enough he flicked his hand again.

"To whom...did my existence anger?" Eyes flicked to his left as he motioned his hand once more. A boiling star appeared before his room. A woman in blue and white with chillingly blue hair and pale blue skin walked towards.

"Ah yes Caitlin. How was your day?" She smiled at the blonde before her.

"Oh it was simply delightful lil' mizz Catwoman was put on ice, but the fun was killed when Bat bitch showed up." A hand flick darkened the room once more.

Naruto gave a light "mmm" as he flicked his hand out into the air. However instead of the room changing again a person appeared. It was apparent that the person was startled by the event. But as quickly as it happened it ended and was replaced by cold killing intent. A single round was loosed from its tip, slugging the blonde god in the forehead. Blood and brain matter flew as a stream of blood began drawing a path down his face. Without sound save for the impact of his body, he fell backwards to the floor.

The black and gold masked assailant went to holster the object of murder in his hand. Staying its action, the gloved hand instead swung through the air as two shots echoed through the air.

Caitlin Fontier let out a pained and strangled gasp, her hands shook as they reached the front of her now purple blouse. Two slugs had penetrated her cold frozen skin, digging dip into her. From the point of entry it was clear the duo of metal had hit her lungs.

Quickly she fell to her knees the shock setting in as she pulled her hands away, blood covering frost blue hands. A choked gurgle uttered from her mouth as panic set in at trying to breath. A honest fear of nearly any being both man and animal was that of drowning to death both from air and underwater.

Tears of struggle and pain began to cascade pointlessly as they froze on her cold skin.

Laughing began to echo from seemingly nowhere at all. "Oh that is just hilarious!"

As if the round had never hit him the entry and exit wounds had been either completely healed or...maybe they never happened.

"I summon you here and you don't hesitate to kill the first thing you see? OH you are just perfect!" Smiling with glee Naruto stood up to his, as of the moment, height of 6'8". His hair shortened to his shoulders as it loss the blood drenched look.

The smile soon left his face as his eyes fell upon Caitlin. "Hmm that of course will have its consequence. Hmmm, I'm thinking...maybe..."

Purple bolts of electricity surged from his fingers, striking the man.

"Star Wars fucker!"

Smoke rose from the man's body as the energy ceased its assault.

Naruto let out a breath of boredom as he used his left hand to lift Caitlin's body. Pulling her to himself he embraced her. He gently broke off the frozen tears as he caressed Killer Frost's head. With no more hesitation, as if there ever was any to begin with, his warm lips pressed to hers.

The blood covering her mouth slowly faded away as faint glow gathered across her body. Not a minute passed and she let out a deep gasp for precious air.

Naruto dropped her with a curse as he remembered that he had not changed to chamber in which Faora was in. No life save for that of reptiles emitted from the room. She was dead.

A large explosion of force rang out as Naruto's fist met his own face throwing himself across the seemingly endless room.

* * *

A/n Well curse me if you will dear readers but this is where this chapter concludes. I am dreadfully tired right now and I believe I have food poisoning. This was not what I originally planned for chapter two. I did intend for Faora to live. But I'll admit I took the cowards way to make this story easier to manage if I maintain any semblance of a romantic aspect. I am notorious to all that spend even a little time speaking with me that I do not like writing harem fics or for the matter lemons( I simply can't right them properly). I do intend to make this a lengthy story involving Darkseid(no ifs he will have an arc), Doomsday(no ifs he will have an arc), and many other villains of great strength. This, yes, will include Superman and Batman at some point. After either the first or second Arc(s) of this story, each being a villain's involvement, I will make the pairing between Frost(Caitlin) official rather then words and glances between them.

Now an important matter. I am a strange type of person I'm not the best when it comes to originality. Don't get me wrong and accuse me of stealing ideas and the like. That's not what I mean by this. If I'm given an idea and it strikes me as useful I can strip it apart and turn it into brilliance even if it was brilliant to begin with. My own thoughts however? They take time to mold and then you get this crappy excuse for a new chapter. Those who read chapter 2 of Benevolent Hate realize its 7k words long. That entire chapter is from a person who left a simple outline of how the chapter should be. No more then 30 words( I think lol) and I turned it into 7k. See where I'm going with this?

I would like you guys to PM and review ooutlines for each and every chapter, same with villains and how to slot them into the story.. This story has no known ending right now and I have no specifics as to how it should go save for the villains and Naruto ending his curse somehow. This Curse is that he can't distinguish good from evil. His actions are what ever he wants but can't label them right or wrong. He knows he can't either its like a monotone of his life. He was originally good as this is Naruto people.

Let me know how you reacted to this "chapter" Let me know if i missed anything or something doesn't make sense, but remember...its only chapter 2 somethings won't makes sense for a reason :) later!


	3. Simple Status Update

This is simply and Account Update and will be removed in a few hours. As those who might go check, I have created a Tumblr blog thing to help me out as I progress as an author. The link is on the profile. Now to address any reader concerns I'm about 1k words into chapter 8 of NCoH and have about 400 to 500 on chapter 4 of Benevolent Hate. Be patient as they SHOULD be posted in the next few days. Enjoy your day/evening

-Cobek

PS. I'm planning to revise the earlier chapters of NCoH after its next actual update


End file.
